


ASA

by ayaMASO



Series: Penggalan kisah usang series [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Autumn, Drabble, M/M, MidoAkantologi 2015, POV First Person, Seasons, Semi poetry, Slash, bahasanya kacau, bhay, bukan salah diyan menulis, diyan minta maap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sepenggal asa yang tertinggal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ASA

**Author's Note:**

> Saya ga tau nulis apaan buat event mdakntologi taun ini ;;;;;  
> ini isinya absurd bgt, seabsurd-absurdnya jadi g jamin bakalan bagus atau apa /ngehe  
> saya g tau mau ngoceh apa lagi ini wuwuwuwuwu /nyungsep dalam lautan baper/
> 
> Untuk MidoAkantology 2015 #1 (minggu ke 2) - Autumn
> 
>  
> 
> standard disclaimer applied.

_**ASA** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Kuroko no Basket** © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

.

Ada sejuta alasan bagiku untuk mencintai dan membenci satu musim. Terlebih aku memiliki alasan kuat untuk membenci satu musim yang datang sebelum dinginnya salju. Musim gugur. Musim yang terlalu berisik. Dedaunan berjelaga kuning yang terserak di sepanjang jalanan. Udara bersuhu tanggung yang lama-lama menjadi viral; secara kurang ajar membangunkan kenangan yang indah namun juga buruk tiap kali menit berganti.

Musim gugur--dengan sejuta alasan, kubenci. Parasit. Pengganggu. Bedebah.

Ketika ranting-ranting mulai gundul, meranggas bersama dinginnya suhu yang mulai menggigit, aku mengutuk. Memaki. Menghardik dalam diam. Pada ketidakpastian yang bahkan mengasihaniku.

Engkau disana, dalam jarak terdekat yang bahkan tak mampu kuraih. Duduk angkuh diatas singgasana sempit yang selalu kau banggakan. Menjejak diatas pondasi yang paling kuat. Namun rapuh.

Kau bagaikan sebuah labirin. Terlalu rumit, hingga kadang aku terlalu lelah untuk mencari jalan keluar darimu.

"Shintarou, sejak aku selalu menang; maka aku selalu benar."

Aku adalah pengagummu. Orang yang selalu mengikutimu bahkan ketika kau berkali-kali membuangku. Yang selalu berdiri dibelakangmu bagai seorang dungu yang terus berharap kau sudi memalingkan wajahmu padaku.

Kau. Akashi Seijuurou. Pusat duniaku. Candu yang membuatku nyaris gila.

"Aku adalah musuhmu Shintarou. Kau tahu hal itu dengan baik,"

Lagi. Kau membuangku. Mencampakkanku setelah aku menjadi barang rusak dan tak lagi berguna bagimu. Namun aku tak perduli. Aku tetap berdiri dibelakangmu. Mengikutimu tanpa lelah. Menatapi punggung kecilmu dengan rakus.

Waktu terus bergulir bersama asaku yang terus membumbung tinggi untuk kemudian lenyap tersapu angin. Hubungan kita yang tak pernah tertulis berubah. Dari teman menjadi sahabat. Dari sahabat menjadi musuh.

Dan musim dingin mengintip malu-malu di penghujung tahun. Menghitung tiap detik dimana akan ada kemungkinan kau pergi dariku.

"Sadari posisimu, Shintarou."

Mata sedingin es yang tak pernah berpura-pura menjadi hangat. Tatapanmu itu, mencabikku. Menghancurkanku yang selalu tersaruk dan terperosok pada lubang yang sama. Mengalahkanku berkali-kali.

Apa maumu?

"Agar kau mengerti dan menyadari pada siapa kau telah berani menaruh perasaan rendahan seperti itu."

Lantas, kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Memangkas semua rasa yang telah terlanjur mengakar dan menjeratku bagai sulur parasit, ataukah ini semacam lelucon yang kau buat untuk menguji seberapa besar rasa yang kumiliki untukmu?

"Kita adalah musuh."

Dan kau berbalik, meninggalkanku yang masih--dan akan selalu--terjebak dalam bayang-bayangmu yang sekeji badai salju terus memperkosa sudut jiwa.

"Akashi, aku--"

Aku selalu mencintaimu.

Dalam mimpi-mimpi yang terserak, kau adalah komposisi lagu terindah yang kudamba. Semesta yang kunanti.

Dan aku akan selalu mengingatmu dalam setiap tarikan nafas pertama kala pagi merangkak naik.

 

 

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> makasih banget buat yang sudi mau mampir di lapak ayam ini wwwwww  
> ayo ramaikan minggu MIDOAKANTOLOGI 2015!!!  
> SEBARKAN CINTA DAN KEMASOAN BUAT MEREKAAAA~


End file.
